Studying With Angus
by Ganymede1135
Summary: SLASH! For the lack of pairings between these two. When Fletcher goes over to Angus dorm for a study session, Angus feels more for Fletcher than he admits and that Fletcher may too. Both are in college.


Angus Chestnut is a stocky, 16-year-old, brunette. He is 5'4," and her body was accented by broad shoulders and hips that are just big enough to give him some very nice curves. He has very little body fat, and his belly is soft but flat. He keeps his hair in a curly style that frames his soft round face. Angus is a cutie as many have told him, but he has a personality that is just as deliciously cute. On top of his appearance, Angus has a very wild side to go with it.

Unbeknownst to Angus, he had played a staring roll in the wet dreams of almost every kid who knows him in the ANT program for high school students. He had dated (or at least hit on) a few of the luckier kids, while the rest had merely drooled over their thoughts of Angus.

Fletcher Quimby, 19-years-old, is a very good artist, and he has painted, sketched and sculpted through Webster high school. He is 5'9" and a light weight. Since 6th grade he has kept his light brown hair cut short and neatly combed. Fletcher also kept his sleek body in excellent condition during the summer following Freshmen year. As he considers enrolling in college, the Art and Graphic Design departments both were pleased. Fletcher applied for both of their programs.

Unfortunately for Fletcher, he had not been one of Angus boyfriends. They had always been best friends from 4th grade all through high school, but they had never been on a date or flirted with each other. Even though Fletcher frequently wanted to hang out with Angus on a deeper personal level, one, or the other, always seemed to have something going with someone else.

Angus and Fletcher have many things in common though. They had known each other since they had been in the ANT program. They had hung out with the same group of friends from there and throughout high school. Both were exemplary students and had known early in their Junior year they would be going to the same state university.

Early on in their Junior year of high school, Angus and Fletcher had applied to, and were accepted by the state university two hundred miles from their home town Burbank, California. Their acceptance was dependent on high school graduation, of course. As resident college freshmen, they would be away from home and on their own. Though they were model high school students, Angus and Fletcher had promised to help and support each other at college if either needed it.

Within a week after the start of their college classes, both Angus and Fletcher realized they needed that help. Fletcher is strong in the Arts. Angus excelled in Computer Science and has wonderful hacking skills. Their skills and weaknesses complimented each other. They were soon studying together almost every night.

The study sessions were held in Angus dorm room. Angus room afforded more roomier comfort than Fletchers did. Fletcher shared his very small dormitory accommodations with a roommate named Luke. It was little more than one room with bathrooms at the end of the hall on both sides with a kitchen and living room in the center.

Angus, on the other hand, had a small apartment to himself. It consisted of a small living room, a bedroom with two twin beds, and a bathroom. He was supposed to have had a roommate. However, the prospective roommate had to attend a wedding just prior to the beginning of classes, and he still hadn't arrived on campus.

As Fletcher and Angus studied together, their personal friendship gradually changed. They were slowly growing closer than ever. What had started out as two friends helping each other with homework, had grown to become something more. After two weeks, their study sessions had begun to be interrupted by periods of playful teasing, wrestling, hugging, and quick gentle kisses on their cheeks. In addition to their homework sessions, they spent most of their free time together.

One warm Friday evening, Fletcher arrived at Angus room carrying, along with his books, a college student's basic survival needs, a pizza, Doritos and a case load of 7-UP.

"We've been working hard on school work dude. Since we don't have class until Monday, how about helping me with this pizza, chips and soda. We can save the homework for tomorrow night."

With a smile spreading widely over his face, Angus agreed. They had been working their asses off since the start of classes, and their good test scores reflected that work. So, he too felt they deserved a break.

Angus put his IT books away and turned on the TV. Him and Fletcher settled on the couch to watch TV and eat. As they chowed down on the pizza, Doritos and drank the soda, they became playful with each other, as they usually did. Then, as they finished the last of the 7-UP cans, Angus laid her head on Fletcher's shoulder and settled in to watch a _Marvel_ movie that had just started on TV.

With his left arm around Angus shoulders, Fletcher gently pulled his toward him and tried to kiss his chubby cheek.

This time, however, Angus resisted, briefly. He turned his head to face Fletcher. Instead of the playful peck they usually shared, he gave him a passionate, lip to lip, tongue darting, hungry, extended lip lock.

As they breathlessly broke the kiss, both Fletcher and Angus gazed into each other's eyes. Something had just changed between them. Fletcher scooted to the end of the couch, turned Angus so his back was toward him, and gently laid him in his lap. He offered no resistance. Angus, his neck and head cradled in Fletcher's left arm, smiled up at him. He was gazing into his bright greenish-blue eyes. Fletcher wrapped his left arm around Angus thick waist and, with his left arm, pulled his face towards his. They kissed again. Only this time, they kissed with a passion neither had known or felt before.

Both knew their relationship was rapidly changing. No longer would they be just best friends and study partners. They were becoming much more.

As they broke their kiss, Fletcher hugged him and softly said, "I've been wanting to do that for years, but you always seemed to have liked girls (me included)."

"Oh, I wish you'd asked me out, I've had a crush on you since we were in the 6th grade. I was so jealous of your crush on Chyna" Angus softly replied. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Fletcher again pulled Angus toward him and gave him the most sensual kiss he knew how to give. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as he held his upper body tightly to his. His left hand had slid under Angus green T-shirt and was rubbing his back.

When Fletcher started nuzzling Angus neck and ears, he made soft mewing sounds. Angus sounded almost like _Kirby_. A quiet gasp escaped from Angus throat when Fletcher slid his hand around his body and cupped his tight crotch.

Angus wasn't wearing boxers. Due to her huge size, he didn't need to sometimes. He seldom wore underwear when not going out in public.

His nipples had already hardened into small hard peaks. When Fletcher gently pinched them, a audible groan came from Angus. He raised his chest toward Fletcher's hand. He whispered to him, "Let's go to the bedroom. We'll have more room there."

Angus started to sit up, but Fletcher held him firmly to his chest. He slid his left arm under Angus legs and, holding him tightly, stood up. As he led Angus towards his bedroom, Angus wrapped his arms around Fletcher's neck and shoulders and kissed him passionately. When they reached Angus bedroom, Fletcher gently sat him on the edge of his small bed.

Angus raised his arms as Fletcher pulled the bottom of his shorts down. Even without boxers, his huge cock stood firmly out from his crotch. Though his tits were small, they were eye candy. Angus hard cock, protruding prominently from his pubes, seemed to be begging to be sucked. And, that's just what Fletcher did.

Dropping to his knees, Fletcher proceeded to kiss, lick, suck, and gently nip all over Angus dick. As his mouth worked on the meat, his hand kneaded and rubbed Angus tummy.

Angus was continuously moaning. With his eyes closed, he had his head tossed back and rolling from side to side. With both hands, he was firmly holding Fletcher's head to his crotch.

As Angus laid back on the bed, Fletcher removed his shirt and pants, and slid in next to him. When he returned his attentions to Angus crotch, Angus again pulled his head tightly to him. Fletcher lavished attention on Angus crotch until he nudged his hand toward his balls.

He slowly slid his right-hand down Angus crotch to his sweaty balls. With a quick sniff and lick, he gained access to Angus table tennis-sized nuts. When he put his thumb under the left side of Angus nut sack, Angus did the same on the right side. A quick jerk and a few sucks, and Joan's moans flew to the floor above.

Fletcher and Angus were thinking similar thoughts. Their long-hidden dreams and desires for each other were about to burst. Neither of them wanted to rush. Both wanted this night to last if possible.

As Fletcher cradled Angus in his left arm, his mouth continued to minister to Angus tits, and he stroked his nude warm dick with his right hand. Angus pubic hair was nearly as soft as that on his head. Fletcher enjoyed gently stroking it through his pubes were like a plush doll. The results were much the same a stroking a plush doll. Angus seemed to be continuously softly moaning.

Slowly, Angus spread his legs giving Fletcher easier access to his anus. As Fletcher rubbed up and down Angus slit, his hole rapidly became soaked with his natural lubricating juices.

Licking his cock to the tip, Fletcher fingered Angus extremely wet ass. Gently spreading his outer lips, he slowly inserted a finger in his lover's hole. As he stroked in and out of Angus hot box, a second finger soon joined the first.

Angus moaning became louder as he began to lose control. An orgasm was rapidly building!

In the meantime, Angus had reached down and found Fletcher's already hardened cock. Slowly at first, he began giving it long gentle strokes. As he became more and more excited, his grip on Fletcher's manhood tightened, and the speed of his stroking increased further.

"Please, dude, I want you. Make love to me, now!" Angus was almost begging.

Fletcher needed no further request. He quickly threw aside Angus drenched boxers and his own underwear. Gently, he climbed onto Angus and positioned his rock-hard cock at the entrance to his fat drenched hole. With a short thrust, Fletcher's cock head spread Angus outer lips and popped into the entrance of his hungry hole. Pausing only briefly, with one slow, smooth, stroke, Fletcher tenderly fed his entire length into Angus.

As he fully entered him, Angus gasped, raised his knees, and wrapped his legs around Fletcher's waist. Once Fletcher was fully buried in Angus, they stayed locked together like that for what seemed like four minutes. Both were happy just to enjoy the feeling of each other's body. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment, or the feeling.

Angus was not a virgin, but he had only been with a couple of other kids from school prior to Fletcher. However, Fletcher was, by far, the biggest guy he had been with. He was amazed at how Fletcher made his ass feel so full.

Fletcher too had only consummated a couple of previous intimate encounters. He relished in the way Angus tight, hot, pussy seemed to be hugging his cock's entire length. He felt as though his manhood was snugly wrapped in wet, warm, cave.

Slowly at first, Fletcher began stroking in and out of Angus tight pussy. With each pull back, he relaxed his leg's grip on his waist, and he pulled almost out of Angus hole. As he slid back in, Angus tightened his leg's grip and pulled him into him as deeply as possible. Even though they were moving slowly, those full strokes had them both nearing orgasm in a very short time. Five times, as he neared his eruption, Fletcher stopped stroking and held still, deep in Angus.

After a while, even holding still was not going to further delay Fletcher's inevitable climax.

"Baby, I'm about to cum dude!" Fletcher breathlessly said.

"Me too! Give it to me, Fletch!" Angus gasped.

Fletcher rapidly increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

Angus released his legs from around his waist, brought Angus knees to his chest, and hugged Fletcher tightly around his neck. He cried. "I'm cuming, Fletch. Fuck me!"

Fletcher did just that. With rapid, hard, thrusts, he rammed deeply and repeatedly into Angus. Then, with one last hard thrust, he buried his cock deep into Angus hot depths. While passionately kissing his best friend, Fletcher pumped his large load of cum deep into Angus hungry hole.

Remaining locked together, they began to relax. Angus slowly lowered his feet to the bed. He kept his knees raised to help Fletcher stay in as long as possible. Fletcher continued to lay on, and in, him for some time.

In that position, they cuddled and talked until Fletcher softened and was no longer capable of staying in Angus. Only then, did Fletcher roll off Angus and pulled him tightly to his chest. They continued to cuddle and talk for quite a while.

After a while, Angus asked Fletcher if he wanted to take a shower with him.

"Oh yeah!" He replied.

Angus got out of bed first, and headed for his bathroom.

As Fletcher watched him walk away, he thought to himself, 'Even his fat ass is cute'. With that thought, he jumped out of bed and followed Angus to the shower.

As Angus bent into the shower to adjust the water temperature, Fletcher gently patted his ass. When he got the water to his liking, Angus stepped in, and Fletcher immediately joined in.

They sensually soaped and scrubbed every inch of each other's body. The soap made their bodies smooth and arousing. It didn't take long for them to become hard again. When they were both covered with soap suds, they hugged each other tightly. As the hot water streamed over them, the soap was rinsed off.

Fletcher pushed Angus back against the shower wall, leaned against him, bent over, and firmly kissed him. Then, reaching down, he grabbed a cheek of Angus ass in each hand, and lifted him until they were face to face. Another long passionate kiss, and Fletcher began lowering him.

Angus didn't quite make it to the shower floor, however. As he slid down Fletcher's body, he felt his ass being entered by Fletcher again fully erect shaft.

With a big grin, Angus said, "Oh baby, again!"

"If you want." Fletcher said and winked.

"I want it! Oh yeah, I want you. Do me again!"

As Fletcher continued to lower him, Angus raised his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Angus also wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders.

With his firm upper body, Fletcher was easily able to maneuver Angus large frame. He continued lowering him until Angus ass was fully impaled on his ridged meat. When he had fully lowered Angus onto his cock, still firmly holding his ass, Fletcher raised him up again. Just as his cock's head was all that remained in Angus, Fletcher again lowered his friend onto his manhood. After several long slow strokes like that, he began increasing the speed of Angus impaling. He was soon rapidly bouncing him on his hard dick.

Angus tried to talk with each impaling stroke but could only get out one syllable at a time. "Oh-ba-by! Fu-ck-me-hard-er. Yes! Yes! Oh, shit! I'm-cum-ing!"

Just a few seconds later, Fletcher shoved Angus body down hard on his cock. As he firmly held his cock in Angus depths, he pumped another load of cum deep in Angus steamy hole.

As their orgasms subsided, Angus was exhausted. He had released his grip on Fletcher's neck. Angus arms and legs hung limply at his side, and he leaned against the shower wall. However, he was still well off the shower's floor. Angus was still suspended on Fletcher's cock. He was still hard, and he still had Angus impaled. They both laughed as he kissed his friend, gently raised Angus off his cock, and lowered him to the shower floor.

After a quick rinse, they returned to Angus bed, and cuddled until they fell asleep. They slept in the nude and enjoyed one of the best night's sleep of their lives. It would be the first of many more fun nights to come.

Fletcher and Angus knew their relationship had changed forever. Both sensed their first night of tender, loving, passionate sex had begun what would turn out to be a long and loving relationship.


End file.
